


like an empty head with a thousand eyes

by perfect_shotgun



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_shotgun/pseuds/perfect_shotgun
Summary: В последнее время Клэр как-то особенно не везет





	like an empty head with a thousand eyes

**Author's Note:**

> относительно неграфичная расчлененка, хтонь  
> написано по заявке сокомандника; авторская пунктуация; постканон re6; Пирс уплыл

Разумеется, Крис рассказывает ей, что случилось — как только может вспомнить, кто она такая и что их с Пирсом связывало. Клэр переносит это стоически — так же, как любое из исчезновений брата, так же, как смерть любого, кто ей дорог; она должна оставаться сильной. Кто, если не она?  
Пирс все еще снится ей — сначала часто, затем все реже и реже; такой же, как раньше, с вечной улыбкой в глазах и уголках губ. Клэр приходит на его могилу только один раз и не думает, что он мог выжить. Такая участь хуже смерти, кажется ей. Однажды он все равно погибнет, но перед этим заберет с собой слишком многих; нет, пусть лучше он будет мертв.  
Той же ночью она просыпается от собственного крика и не может вспомнить, что ей снилось.

***

А потом приходит это письмо.  
Твой брат у нас. Не сообщай BSAA. Не сообщай полиции. Приходи в доки одна, без оружия, сегодня в девять вечера. Прихвати свой ноутбук. Оставь телефон дома.  
Она смотрит в экран неподвижно и молча — минуту, две, пять. Кажется, это шутка. Кажется, это не может быть на самом деле. Почему ее жизнь покатилась ко всем чертям так быстро? Почему именно сейчас?  
А потом она смеется. Громко, долго, уронив голову на скрещенные руки, до брызнувших из глаз слез; смеется, смеется и никак не может остановиться.

***

Разумеется, она приходит. Попробовала бы она не прийти.  
Ее встречают на парковке и обыскивают прямо там, ненавязчиво ткнув в спину пистолетом. Двое, с незапоминающимися лицами и пустыми светлыми глазами — кажется, дж'аво, но она не уверена: слишком уж похожи на обычных людей. Может, просто отморозки.  
Эти двое провожают ее через доки, все так же держа на прицеле, до небольшой моторной лодки — Клэр не разбирается в них и не может сказать точнее, она даже не уверена, что эту штуку можно назвать лодкой; хотят было завести наверх по трапу, но она останавливается, не обращая внимания на ткнувшийся в поясницу холодный даже сквозь одежду ствол. Покажите мне брата, говорит она, или я выкину ноутбук в воду. Вам ведь он нужен, не я.  
Светлоглазые переглядываются, затем один из них, пожав плечами, снимает с пояса рацию и рявкает что-то в нее — не на английском, Клэр не знает этот язык. Резкий, отрывистый, слишком много жестких согласных. Сербский, может. Она не лингвист.

Криса выводят на палубу через несколько минут два дж'аво с автоматами, и Клэр вцепляется в ноутбук так, что, кажется, он вот-вот треснет. Даже в темноте Крис выглядит ужасно — заплывшие глаза, залитое кровью из разбитого носа лицо, следы ожогов на груди и животе, неестественно вывернутая рука (вывихнутая? сломанная?), и на несколько долгих секунд Клэр захватывает ярость. Ей хочется кричать. Ей хочется убивать. Она может попытаться убить их всех, но тогда Крис погибнет тоже; нужно сдерживаться, нужно вытащить его отсюда.  
Она открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, но Крис успевает раньше. Сестренка, хрипит он, и от этого звука Клэр захлестывает болью; не давай им ничего, сестренка, брось меня, уходи,  
его бьют в живот и тянут вверх за плечо, заставляя выпрямиться.  
Ноутбук, говорит один из светлоглазых со странной мягкостью, и Клэр, сглотнув, поворачивается к нему.  
В следующую секунду все меняется.  
Все происходит слишком быстро. Вода вокруг лодки вспенивается, идет волнами; один из дж'аво вскрикивает, перехватывая автомат, но не успевает выстрелить — раздается глухой удар, потом другой, и лодка накреняется. Второй дж'аво хватает было Криса за плечо — оттащить на берег? — но тот, будто очнувшись, бьет его затылком в нос и, развернувшись, добавляет кулаком под ребра, хватает за футболку  
(лодка накреняется сильнее)  
Крис делает неловкий шаг назад и оступается, но не отпускает дж'аво, и они вместе падают в черную ночную воду.  
Лодка переворачивается и накрывает их почти беззвучно.  
(кажется, Клэр все-таки вскрикивает)  
А потом из воды выныривает чудовище.

Клэр никогда не видела таких раньше. Клэр не знает, как его описать. Клэр не хочет его описывать.  
Светлоглазые смотрят на чудовище так, словно не могут отвести взгляд, словно тоже никогда не видели ничего подобного; оно выбирается на берег  
(черное гладкое тело, блестящее, как вода в лунную ночь, десятки глаз — слепые бельма, — неотрывно смотрят на них)  
и скользит вперед. К ним.  
(Клэр не понимает, как оно двигается)  
Светлоглазые открывают огонь.  
Кажется, пули застревают в шкуре. Кажется, пули тонут в чудовище, как в воде. Здесь нужен не пистолет, думает Клэр отстраненно — минимум автомат, а лучше РПГ; здесь и сейчас нужно не стоять столбом, а бежать, бежать куда подальше, если хочется жить,  
но перед ее глазами стоит сияющий огнями Нью-Йорк, и еще — брат, рухнувший в воду спиной вперед, и еще почему-то Пирс с его вечной улыбкой.  
Она пятится, крепко прижимая к себе ноутбук, словно тот может ее защитить.  
Светлоглазые все еще стреляют.

А потом чудовище оказывается прямо перед ними  
(так быстро, так близко)  
и, схватив одного из светлоглазых за сжимающую пистолет руку, дергает. Вырванная из сустава кисть падает на землю. За хрустом костей Клэр не слышит крика, кровь почти не видна на черной шкуре; чудовище замирает, будто раздумывая,  
а потом поднимает светлоглазого в воздух.  
(краем глаза Клэр видит что-то черное, маслянисто блестящее, обвивающее ногу второго)  
Клэр смотрит и не может отвести взгляд. Человеческое тело кажется таким бледным и маленьким на фоне черной громады, таким беспомощным; сопротивляйся, не сопротивляйся — бесполезно. Что-то влажно хрустит и трещит — кожа, кости, одежда, Клэр не понимает, Клэр не хочет понимать. Нужно бежать, но она не может пошевелиться.  
Что-то горячее капает ей на лицо, на шею, плечи, руки, ноутбук; светлоглазый кричит, надсадно, надрывно, на одной ноте, а потом замолкает, и только тогда она осознает, что происходит.  
Медленно, очень медленно чудовище разрывает светлоглазого пополам.

Клэр не понимает, когда все заканчивается. Клэр не понимает, почему все еще жива. Чудовище подается назад и отшвыривает то, что осталось от тела, далеко в сторону — как будто брезгливо, словно не хочет к этому прикасаться; затем соскальзывает в воду, оставляя Клэр наедине со вторым светлоглазым. Он тоже мертв, и на его лодыжке Клэр видит волдыри и ожоги; сложно понять, как он умер, но Клэр не думает об этом.  
Оттуда, где несколько минут назад была лодка, раздается надсадный кашель, и Клэр поднимает голову.  
Чудовище смотрит на нее пустыми бельмами глаз, не отрываясь, и прижимает к себе Криса — бережно, так бережно; Клэр ахает, Клэр делает неверный шаг вперед, и чудовище  
( _Пирс_ )  
укладывает Криса на причал и исчезает в воде.  
Клэр закрывает лицо руками и давится смехом вперемешку с рыданиями.


End file.
